Kol Mikaelson
Kol Mikaelson est un Vampire Originel né dans la Famille Mikaelson; il était le quatrième fils de Mikael et le cinquième fils de la Sorcière originelle Esther. Il était aussi le frère cadet de Freya Mikaelson, Elijah et Finn Mikaelson, le frère ainé de Rebekah et d'Henrik Mikaelson, ainsi que le jeune demi-frère Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson et l'oncle de Hope la fille de Klaus et de Hayley Marshall. Ainsi que l'oncle du fils non-né de Freya et de Mathias. Comme trois de ses frères, sa sœur et son père, il devient l'un des premiers vampires de l'Histoire, connus comme "'''Les Originaux" 'après la mort de son jeune frère Henrik fut tué par un Loup-garou et que sa mère ne transforme leur famille en des êtres supérieures. Suite au décès de sa mère, il s'éloigna de sa famille, comme Finn et contrairement au reste de la fratrie qui jura de rester ensemble "''Pour toujours et à jamais". En 1114, Kol se fit connaître dans tout l'Orient, tandis que ses frères et sœur se trouvaient en Italie. Peu de temps après, lui et Finn retrouvèrent leurs frères et sœur en Italie où il furent tous invités à une fête dans la Maison du fiancé de Rebekah; Alexander. Au cours du diner ils furent tous neutralisés par les compagnons chasseurs de vampires d'Alexander, à l’exception de Klaus, protégé par son héritage de loup-garou qui délivra sa fratrie (à l’exception faite de Finn) et tua la confrérie des Cinq. Kol continua ensuite à faire son chemin dans le monde, rejoignant occasionnellement le reste de sa fratrie. Il fut à un moment neutralisé par Klaus au XVII, puis délivré pour vivre à la Nouvelle-Orléans, avec sa famille, avant d'être de nouveau neutralisé par son frère pour des raisons inconnues. Apparence physique Kol a les cheveux châtains et les yeux noirs. En dépit d'être âgé de plusieurs siècles, il semble être dans la vingtaine, quelque part entre 20 et 22 ans (soit plus vieux que Rebekah mais plus jeune que Klaus). Il est construit comme le reste de ses frères de manière athlétique mais mince. Il ressemble beaucoup à Elijah de visage. Kol partage un sens de la mode similaire au reste de sa famille : il s'habille d'une manière très haut de gamme. Cependant, il a des tenues plus décontractées que ses frères aînés, Elijah et Finn, mais conserve un style plus aristocratique que Klaus. Quand il a été libéré de son cercueil, il était habillé comme au début du XXe siècle : une chemise à col avec une veste enroulée sur elle, et un pantalon habillé. Après avoir été réveillé dans les temps modernes, Kol a eu tendance à s'habiller en chemises à manches longues portant habituellement une veste élégante par-dessus. Personnalité Kol est menaçant, instable et peu raisonnable. Il peut rapidement passer de l'état de gentleman respectueux à un être agressif. Il aime aussi enfreindre les règles et se chamailler avec ses frères et sœur, surtout avec ceux dont il est le plus proche; Rebekah et Klaus, et comme eux il peut se montrer sadique. Il semble aussi mépriser Elijah et Finn pour leur côté moralisateur. Il est menteur mais, tout comme Elijah, il tient toujours sa parole lorsqu'il la donne. Son passé |-|Moyen-âge= Durant le Moyen-âge, Kol est né dans un petit village, maintenant connu sous le nom de Mystic Falls en tant que Sorcier d'Esther et de Mikael, des émigrants européens. Il fut élevé en compagnie de ses cinq frères et de sa jeune sœur. Comme ses frères, Elijah et Klaus, il reçu certainement une éducation de guerrier et de chasseur de la part de son père, et est vu dans Farewell to Storyville jouant avec sa fratrie dans les bois. Kol était un prodige de la magie et était le seul de sa fratrie à vraiment s'intéresser à la sorcellerie et à développer ses pouvoirs. Le lendemain d'une pleine lune, son frère ainé, Klaus, ramena leur petit frère Henrik, mort, tué par des loups-garous. Afin de protéger leur famille et de ne jamais reperdre un enfant, Esther et Mikael décidèrent de les transformer en immortels grâce à un sort, lancé par Esther. Leur mère leur fit boire du vin lacé, contenant le sang de Tatia, puis Mikael les poignarda tous dans le cœur. À leur réveil, Mikael les força à boire du sang humain afin d'achever leur transformation en vampire originels. Peu de temps après le gène loup-garou de Klaus se déclencha quand ce dernier tua sa première victime. Enragé par la tromperie de sa femme, Mikael tua une partie de leur village de loup-garou (ainsi que la famille biologique paternelle de Klaus) et força Esther à maudire Klaus pour désactiver son côté loup-garou. En réponse Klaus tua sa mère et fit passer le meurtre pour celui de Mikael. Après cela, Kol décida de s'éloigner de sa famille pour un moment. |-|Année 1114= Kol vivait en Europe de l'Est qui ont rendu les Originels célèbre avec leurs actions (tuer ou transformer les gens sans discernement). Plus tard, il a rejoint sa famille en Italie, où il s'est rendu à une fête organisée par un chasseur de vampire nommé Alexander. Il a ensuite été poignardé par surprise, mais a été libéré par son frère Klaus (qui n'a pas été affectée par les poignards suite à son côté hybride). |-|Entre le 13ème et 17ème siècle= Kol a voyagé avec quelques sorcières pour une longue période: il voyagea en Afrique durant le XIVème siècle, puis à Haïti pendant le XVIIème siècle avant d'être amené neutralisé en Nouvelle-Orléans par sa fratrie au XVIIIème siècle. Durant ses voyages il collecta des informations sur Silas, qu'il considérait comme un danger mortel pour sa famille s'il venait à se réveiller. À un moment, Kol découvrit une secte qui prenait Silas pour un dieu malgré le fait qu'il était censé détruire le monde. Kol décida alors d'exterminer tous les membres du Culte de Silas. |-|Année 1702= La violence de Kol a attiré beaucoup d'attention lorsque lui et sa fratrie vivait en Espagne et a amener son père, Mikael, droit sur eux, brûlant tout ce qui se mettait sur son chemin. Alors que les flammes se rapprochaient et que Mikael décapitait le cheval de Klaus, Elijah et lui ont recherché Kol et l'ont trouvé dans une taverne en train de boire du sang humain. Malgré leurs avertissements de la venue de Mikael, il a refusé de fuir, croyant que leur père poursuivait uniquement Klaus. Lorsque Klaus et Elijah ont insisté, Kol a tenté de leur résister, mais a été maîtrisé par Elijah, puis a été poignardé dans le cœur. Kol s'est débattu, paniqué par la trahison et a promis qu'un jour viendra où il ne se fera pas facilement neutralisé. Kol est resté poignardé durant les années auxquelles ils ont fui l'Europe et a voyagé vers le Nouveau Monde. Il a été montré que Kol a été effectivement neutralisé au moment de l'arrivée des originels à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Le cercueil qui a tenu son corps dagué a été ramené sur la berge et conservé dans la maison des originels jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libre. |-|Année 1821= Kol est réveillé par Klaus du sommeil provoqué par la dague. Il célèbre son grand retour par un petit massacre au sein de la maison des Mikaelson. Il se lance ensuite avec Klaus dans un petit bain de sang faisant un peu plus d'une cinquantaine de mort. Il organise ensuite avec Marcel une représentation sanglante de Hamlet et nourrit le jeune Marcel de son sang. Devant le danger qu'il représente pour l'enfant, Klaus décide d'utiliser à nouveau la dague sur son frère. |-|Année 1914= Après être sorti du sommeil provoqué par la dague, Kol tente de forger une alliance avec une faction de sorcière s'opposant à Klaus. Il entamera durant cette période une relation avec l'une des sorcières de cette faction : Mary-Alice Claire. Il utilisa les connaissances acquises au cours de ses voyages pour créer, avec les sorcières, des objets maudits permettant de combattre Klaus avec l'espoir de créer un dague assez puissante pour plonger Klaus dans un sommeil proche de la mort. Afin de mettre la main sur un énorme diamant nécessaire à la création de la dague, Kol réalise un véritable massacre dans l’église Sainte-Anne. Il se rend ainsi en toute liberté dans la manoir de la veuve Fauline avec Astrid et Mary-Alice et parvient à mettre la main sur le diamant. A peine sorti de là, il se fera intercepté par Marcel et Klaus qui récupéreront le diamant et piègeront les sorcières. Le soir de Noël 1914, Kol tentera de remettre la main sur le diamant et accordera sa confiance à Rebekah qui le trahira. Pour punir Kol, Klaus et Elijah utiliseront de nouveau l'une des dagues et enfermeront Kol dans son cercueil. The Originals |-|Saison 1= Dans Retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans, durant un flashback qui se composait de l'arrivée des Mikaelson en Nouvelle-Orléans dans au 18ème siècle, Niklaus, Elijah et Rebekah ont attirés l'équipage d'un navire sur leur propre bateau, et de là, l'équipage a découvert deux cercueils. L'un d'eux révélait le corps inerte de Kol neutralisé par une dague. Après avoir tué l'équipage, Elijah a contraint le dernier membre de l'équipage d'expédier leurs "bagages" sur la côte. Dans Un secret bien gardé, pendant un flashback, Rebekah est surprise quand son amie Geneviève lui dit qu'elle s'est entichée Klaus, disant qu'elle ne s'est pas attendu à vouloir le "mauvais garçon". Rebekah lui répondit alors que si elle avait un faible pour les mauvais garçons, elle adorerait Kol. Quand Geneviève lui demande où est Kol, Rebekah répond que cela est compliqué: que comme toutes les fratries les Mikaelson ont des dispues, impliquant qu'il était de nouveau neutralisé. Dans Pour toujours et à jamais, ''au cours de sa dispute avec Rebekah, Klaus dit qu'aucun d'eux (elle, Elijah, Kol et Finn) ne fuent traités comme Mikael le traiter lui. Il lui dit plus tard qu'il aimait sa famille, Kol compris (malgré le fait qu'il le neutralisa), mais que Mikael l'avait ruiné. À la fin de l'épisode, Klaus et/ou Rebekah se souvient d'un jour dans la forêt où ils jouaient tous ensemble: Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol et Finn, et où ils étaient heureux. |-|Saison 2= Dans ''Rebirth, Kol, sous les traits d'un jeune homme du nom de Kaleb, se trouve au magasin de disques du Quartier français. Sortant de la boutique, il croise le regard de Davina, en train de discuter avec le vendeur Joe Dayton. Le lendemain, il croise à nouveau la jeune femme et se présente. Il lui dit qu'elle a un superbe nom, mais un mauvais goût musical. Plus tard, il rejoint Cassie et Vincent, tous deux possédés par Esther et Finn. Il dit à sa mère qu'il aime son nouveau corps, mais Esther le châtie pour être enfantin et informe ses enfants qu'ils ont une réunion de famille à planifier. Dans Alive and Kicking, Kol continue de posséder le corps de Kaleb, en gardant un œil sur Davina pour sa mère, en lui donnant rendez-vous pour prendre un verre, mais il lui pose un lapin, en rejoignant Esther et Finn dans le cimetière Lafayette. Il leur dit qu'il n'a pas réussi à entrer dans grenier de l'église Sainte-Anne dans lequel Davina garde son arme secrète. Plus tard, ils retournent à leur repaire et assistent à la confection des bagues de lunes pour leur armée prévue de loups-garous. Le soir suivant, Kol utilise son identité secrète pour un rendez-vous avec Davina. Mais au plein centre d'une conversation, Davina quitte la table pour répondre à un appel, et durant son absence, il est confronté par Finn et lui annonce qu'il est en train de la courtiser pour avoir plus d'information. Ensuite, le bar est infesté de loups-garous qui essayent d'attaquer Davina. Kol tente de la protéger, mais il est mis de côté avec aisance. Soudainement, Mikael arrive et commence à sauver Davina en tuant les loups-garous présents ; il est choqué de voir son père en vie. Peu après, Elijah arrive à son tour et Kol assiste à la scène de retrouvailles entre son frère et Mikael. Lorsque Davina utilise sa magie pour renvoyer Mikael à leur repaire, Elijah aperçoit Kol, mais ne le reconnaît pas en raison de son nouveau corps. A la suite de l'attaque du Rousseau, Kol attaque Finn, lui reprochant d'avoir lancé l'attaque. Esther intervient, en lui disant que les loups-garous sont arrivés sur ses ordres. Kol s'en prend alors à sa mère, mais elle ne se laisse pas intimider devant lui et utilise sa magie pour le menacer d'être reconnaissant et soumis. Elle l'interroge ensuite sur l'arme de Davina, pensant qu'il aurait pu la voir pendant la lutte, mais Kol ne lui donne aucune réponse, lui disant qu'il n'a pas pu la voir après avoir été assommé. Dans Live and Let Die, Kol tente de localiser Davina avec Esther à l'aide de la magie. Il reçoit alors un appel de la jeune sorcière lui demandant de la rejoindre avec différentes choses dont elle a besoin. Kol se rend alors dans la cabane de la famille Claire et utilise une mixture pour soulager la douleur de Davina. Profitant du sommeil de Davina, il fouille la maison à la recherche du pieu de chêne blanc et se fait surprendre par Mikael à qui il propose une alliance. Il explique possèder la magie nécessaire à libérer le vampire de l'emprise de Davina en échange du pieu de chêne blanc. Kol tente alors de briser la magie du bracelet de Davina et réveille cette dernière. Il parvient à détourner l'attention de la jeune sorcière en lui montrant les messages de Camille. Il aide alors Davina à réaliser un sort de dissimulation pour masquer leur présence aux yeux de Klaus. Menacé par Mikael, il utilise ses pouvoir pour le libérer. Dans Red Door, Kol profite de l'apparence de Kaleb pour provoquer verbalement Klaus et de l'inconscience de Davina pour fouiller dans ces affaires. Suite à un appel de Finn, Kol utilise la magie pour détruire une racine magique entrant dans la composition du sort de Davina. Au réveil de cette dernière, Kol lui révèle la disparition de Klaus, Mikael et du pieu de chêne . Il propose ensuite son aide à Davina pour réaliser le sort de séparation. Après avoir découvert la véritable identité de Kaleb, Davina s'en prend à Kol et lui ordonne de lui révèler le sort permettant de désactiver son bracelet. Il se rend ensuite avec cette dernière dans l'entrepot où se cachait Mikael et utilise la magie pour bloquer les pouvoirs du pieu de chêne blanc. Kol se fait ensuite attaqué par Mikael et fini par disparaitre avec Davina et le pieu de chêne blanc. Dans Chasing the Devil's Tail, Kol poursuit sa mission auprès de Davina et continue d'essayer de séduire cette dernière et de gagner sa confiance. Il est alors frappé par l'un des sortilèges d'appel de sa mère et des symboles se grave sur son avant bras. Kol prend donc la route avec Davina en direction du Quartier Français et lui révèle qu'il était un prodige quand il était encore humain et qu'il avait accès à la magie. De retour dans le Quartier, il se confronte à sa mère et à ses mensonges sur le retour de Mikael. Il rejoint plus tard Davina et lui explique que sa mère veut le pieu mais que lui veut juste un peu de son sang. Il révèle alors qu'il a travaillé par le passé avec une sorcière nommée Mary-Alice Claire mais que celle-ci lui a bloqué le passage à la tombe dans laquelle ils travaillaient après une dispute. Il explique qu'il avait appris à ces sorcières une nouveau type de magie qu'il avait appris en Arabie, Kemiya et que grace à celle-ci ils avaient créer de nombreux objets maudits. Il montre alors à Davina l'objet qui a pour lui le plus d'importance, une dague. Il expose alors à Davina son plan, changer la nature de la dague pour la rendre efficace sur Klaus. Kol fait alors une démonstration de Kemiya à Davina en changeant avec elle une simple en corde en bracelet d'argent. Plus tard il dit à Davine finira par l'aimer mais qu'il la laissera, pour le moment, prétendre qu'elle ne l'aime pas déjà. Il ramène ensuite Davina dans sa chambre à l'Eglise et finit enchainé dans la maison des Mikaelson. Dans The Brothers That Care Forgot, ''Kol discute avec Elijah, Finn et Klaus de la possibilité de s'unir pour lutter contre leur mère. Refusant dans un premier temps, il est pris à part par Marcel qui le torture pour lui faire réveler le plan d'Esther. Il propose alors à Marcel de s'unir pour reprendre la ville à Klaus mais ne réussit qu'à l'enerver et manque de se faire poignarder. Sauver par l'intervention de Klaus, on apprend que Kol espère depuis toujours à une place plus importante au sein de sa famille et que ses fraques n'étaient réalisées que dans le but d'attirer l'attention. Plus tard, il rejoint Davina et est impressioné qu'elle ait réussi à battre Klaus. Il lui demande alors ce que qu'elle compte faire de lui et est interrompu par Marcel qui révèle que Kol s'est allié à lui. Alors que Marcel, Camille et Davina, discute de la possibilité de vaincre Esther, Kol intervient en disant que Marcel a raison et qu'ils ont besoin de Klaus pour pouvoir se débarrasser de sa mère. Kol finit par se laisser attendrir par Klaus qui lui révèle avoir pleurer sa mort et avoir tenter de la venger. Dans ''The Map of Moments, Kol aide Davina à mettre au point un sort de protection afin d'empêcher Esther de raliser son plan. Comme à son habitude, il se dispute avec Marcel et justifie cette querelle auprès de Davina. Il lui explique ensuite que Marcel et Klaus sont en possession du diamant dont ils ont besoin pour créer la dague. Lui et Davina se mette alors à fouiner dans la maison et une trouvaille de Davina pousse Kol à raconter l'histoire du noel 1914. Il négocie ensuite son aide contre la diamant qu'il lui a été volé en 1914. Il planifie ensuite son retour vers Esther et demande le pieu de chêne afin d'éviter que celle-ci ait des soupçons sur son retour. Il assiste ensuite au retour de Rebekah auprès de sa mère et profite de la présence de celle-ci pour ensorceler le sablier. Au coeur du cimetière durant la préparation du rituel de transfert d'esprit, il s'étonne de la volonté de sa mère à vouloir utiliser le pieu pour détruire le corps de Rebekah. Il jure ensuite à Klaus ne pas avoir été au courant de cette partie du plan et prévient ce dernier du moment précis où il peut attaquer Esther. Après la réussite de leur plan, il retrouve Davina et termine l'histoire du noel 1914 et révèle qu'il a envoyé l'esprit de rebekah dans un sorcière pris au piège dans une prison créer par Klaus. Avec Rebekah disparu, il promet à Davina qu'ils auront enfin le temps de terminer la dague et lui donne son premier baiser. Plus tard devant le corps inerte de Rebekah, il tient sa parole et rend le pieu de chêne blanc à Klaus. Dans ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'', Kol s'installe dans sa nouvelle chambre en savourant sa victoire sur Rebekah quand Klaus fait irruption pour lui offrir un cadeau de bienvenu. Les deux hommes sont interrompus par Vincent qui exige de savoir où se trouve leur mère. Suite au agissement de Vincent, Kol est chargé de brisé le sort et fait appel à Davina pour l'aider. Voulant laisser à la sorcière le temps de régrouper les ingrédients nécessaires au sort, Kol conseille à Klaus de révéler à Finn la position de leur mère pour l'occuper. Grace à Davina, Kol parvient à rompre temporairement le sort de limite permettant aux loup de fuir. Klaus repousser alors Kol dans la maison avant que le sort de Finn ne se réactive l'enfermant avec des vampires affamé pour le punir d'avoir tromper Rebekah. Grace à Davina qui supplie Marcel de l'aider, Kol va trouver refuge dans sa chambre et ferme les issus. Dans ''Brotherhood of the Damned'', Kol fait face à Marcel, Josh et Gia et tente au mieux de se protéger. Il est alors victime du sort de Vincent et se retrouve avec Klaus et Elijah dans la "chambre de chasse". Etant inutile au plan de Vincent, Kol réintègre rapidement le corps de Kaleb et quitte l'enceinte une fois le sort de limite levé. Il est alors retrouvé par Davina qui le rejoint et l'embrasse. Dans Sanctuary, Kol informe Davina qu'il est enfin prêt à travailler sur la Dague et qu'elle devrait éteindre son téléphone qui a sonné toute la matinée. Il aide cette dernière et Aiden à localiser la position de Josh et émet de sérieux doute sur leur chance de réussir à la secourir. Il se rend alors auprès de Vincent et tente de l'occuper en prétextant vouloir s'allier à lui pour faire tomber Klaus. Ne parvenant pas à tromper son frère très longtemps, Kol tente de fuir mais est rapidement rattrapé par son frère qui lui une malédiction pour bloquer tout transfert d'esprit et lui apporter la mort. Dans The Devil is Damned, Kol va retrouver Klaus et Rebekah dans l'espoir de trouver un peu d'aide pour faire face à la malédiction que lui a lancé Finn Mikaelson. Faisant face à ses nombreuses traitrises, il parvient cependant à les convaincre de sa sincérité. Durant la mise en place de leur plan pour faire tomber Finn, Klaus découvre les manigance de Kol pour créer une dague fonctionnant sur lui. Fou de colère Klaus s'en prend à Kol qui utilise la magie pour s'échaper. Il se rend ensuite dans son repère et pleure face à la perte de toute espoir de survie. Il est alors contacté par Finn qui lui propose de lever la malédiction en échange du sang de Klaus. Acceptant l'offre il retourne chez Klaus et utilise la magie pour endormir Rebekah et pour provoquer une hémorragie importante chez Klaus. Durant la bataille, la colère des deux frères explosent mais l'attachement de Klaus pour son frère prend le dessus et restaure en semblant de paix entre les deux. Kol révèle alors que Finn lui a proposé un marché : le sang de Klaus contre la levé de la malédiction. Connaissant fortement la magie noire, Kol explique que Finn a menti et qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de rompre le sort qu'il lui a lancé. Il accepte donc de dire à Klaus où Finn se cache et apprend alors que Hope est en vie. Il élabore ensuite un plan pour surcharger le corps de Finn et le pousser à rompre sa connexion avec ses parents où a mourir, accablé par une trop grande puissance. Kol, Rebekah et Klaus se rendent alors dans la Tombe Lyonne où Finn a placé le corps de ses parents. Sur place, il promet à Rebekah de la remettre dans son corps, même si c'est la dernière chose qu'il fait de sa vie. Il utilise alors les pouvoirs de Rebekah et canalise de nombreux Objets maudits et le sacrifice de Klaus pour surcharger, avec succès, le corps de Vincent. Dans I Love You, Goodbye, Kol se rend auprès de Davina et de Josh et demande, avec son tact habituel, à ce dernier de partir. Il subit alors les brimades de Davina et se fait pardonner en proposant à celle-ci de finir la dague. Ils se rendent alors dans la crypte et parviennent avec succès de terminer le sort créant la dague en or. Après ce sort, Kol est pris d'une crise et se met à saigner du nez. Il cache la véritable cause de son mal à Davina et tente de la distraire en l'invitant au mariage. Il téléphone ensuite à Rebekah pour qu'elle vienne l'aider à réaliser un sort visant à la sauver. Devant l'inefficacité de leur magie, Kol explique à sa soeur qu'il préférait être un sorcier puisqu'il pouvait juste être lui sans les émotions amplifiées ou la soif de sang induites par le vampirisme. Il intercepte ensuite Davina lors de parade et lui révèle la vérité sur son état. De retour dans la crypte et face à l'agitation de Davina et Beks, il demande à cette dernière de le laisser une minute, seul avec Davina. Lui donnant la danse qu'il lui avait promis, sous les étoiles, en plein milieu du cimetière. Proche de sa mort, Kol reçoit alors de sa famille tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu depuis 1000 ans : l'attention de sa fratrie. Rassurant une dernière fois Davina et lui disant qu'il n'a plus peur, Kol meurt entouré de ceux qui l'aime. |-|Saison 3= Ses relations *Kol et Klaus *Kol et Finn *Kol et Mary-Alice *Kol et Davina Apparences Saison 1 *''Retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans'' *''Pour toujours et à jamais'' Saison 2 *''Rebirth'' (dans le corps de Kaleb) *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' (dans le corps de Kaleb) *''Live and Let Die'' (dans le corps de Kaleb) *''Red Door '' (dans le corps de Kaleb) *''Chasing the Devil's Tail'' (dans le corps de Kaleb) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (dans le corps de Kaleb) *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (dans le corps de Kaleb) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (dans le corps de Kaleb) *''Sanctuary'' (dans le corps de Kaleb) *''The Devil is Damned'' (dans le corps de Kaleb) *''I Love You, Goodbye '' (dans le corps de Kaleb) The Awakening *''The Awakening (Partie 1)'' *''The Awakening (Partie 2)'' *''The Awakening (Partie 3)'' *''The Awakening (Partie 4)'' Sorts importants *Sort de localisation (dans le corps de Kaleb) *Sort de dissimulation (dans le corps de Kaleb) *Désactivation du bracelet de Davina (dans le corps de Kaleb) *Destruction d'une racine magique (dans le corps de Kaleb) *Bloquer les pouvoirs du pieu de chêne blanc (dans le corps de Kaleb) *Transformer un morceau de ficelle en argent (dans le corps de Kaleb) *Protéger le corps de Camille contre la possession (dans le corps de Kaleb) *Lier le sablier d'Esther à celui de Davina (dans le corps de Kaleb) *Préparer le corps d'une sorcière à la possession (dans le corps de Kaleb) * Perturber le sort de limite de Vincent (dans le corps de Kaleb) * Canaliser les pouvoirs de Klaus (dans le corps de Kaleb) * Surcharger le corps de Vincent (dans le corps de Kaleb) * Essayer de briser sa malédiction (dans le corps de Kaleb) * Galerie Kol The Awakening (1).png|The Awakening Part 1 Kol The Awakening (2).png Kol The Awakening (3).png Kol The Awakening (4).png|The Awakening Part 2 Kol The Awakening (5).png Kol The Awakening (6).png Kol The Awakening (7).png|The Awakening Partie 3 Kol The Awakening (8).png Kol The Awakening (9).png Kol The Awakening (10).png|The Awakening Partie 4 Kol The Awakening (11).png Kol The Awakening (12).png Kol 202 (1).jpeg Kol 202 (2).jpeg Kol 202 (3).jpeg Kol 202 (4).jpeg Kol 202 (5).jpeg Kol 209 (1).jpeg Kol 209 (2).jpeg Kol (70).jpg Kol (80).jpg Catégorie:Créatures surnaturelles Catégorie:Vampire Originel Catégorie:Décédés Catégorie:Originel Catégorie:Sorcier Catégorie:Personnages Saison 1 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 2 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 3 Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages recurrents Catégorie:Personnages The Awakening Catégorie:Fantômes Catégorie:Réssuscité Catégorie:Personnages Saison 4 Catégorie:Famille Mikaelson